A vehicle seat comprising a pipe frame (inner frame) shaped like a rectangular loop, a plate-like side frame disposed adjacent to a left or right outer side of the pipe frame, and a bracket (force-receiving member) fixed to a left or right outer side of the side frame has hitherto been known in the art (see JP 2000-103275 A). To be more specific, the side frame is formed to have dimensions such that it protrudes frontward and rearward beyond the pipe frame, and the bracket is disposed in a position on an outer surface of the side frame, such that it substantially covers a front half of the pipe frame as viewed from a lateral direction, and protrudes frontward from the pipe frame.
In addition, according to this technique, a side collision load imposed on the bracket from outside in a lateral direction is transmitted via the side frame and the pipe frame to a side laterally opposite to that on which the bracket is disposed.
However, with the conventional technique, the bracket is fixed to the side frame protruding frontward and rearward beyond the pipe frame, and there would thus be a risk of deformation of the side frame which would appear depending upon an angle or a magnitude of the side collision load received, as would make the side frame unable to transmit the load properly. Particularly, in a case where the pipe frame is cylindrical, because the side frame would quite likely deform along this cylindrical surface, this risk would be more likely to be incurred.
Against this backdrop, the inventors named in the present application have created the present invention in an effort to provide a vehicle seat in which the transmission of the load can be achieved satisfactorily.